The Old You
by XTragedyXRoseX
Summary: What happens if the person who just loves the heck out of you, suddenly hates you? Alice hates Peter's stalkish ways, and the things he ever does to obtain her love. Peter loves Alice, but no matter what she cares for everyone but him. So when one small lie comes out, it changes Peter completely and his perspective on Alice. AlicexPeter
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing and publishing a fanfic (It's probably horrible! I have no talent whatsoever). This is based on a manga series called Heart No Kuni No Alice! It's so good! Read this book, if you didn't!**

**Again this is one of my first fanfics so I have no experience (well a little) in the arts of writing!** And** grammer... T_T I hope you enjoy it! This is a AlicexPeter type of story! Please inform me on any mistakes I made!**

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice, just the story plot!**

* * *

_Running along the trail, Alice ran, with hopes of outrunning that crazed rabbit. Probably he didn't saw me, she thought._

_"Alice! How I miss you so!" He ran towards her, spread his arms out wide, beaming with joy, he tackled her to the ground._

_"Peter! Get off of me!" She smacked rights on his cheek, hard and quick, and shoved him off. He fell back and landed back at the ground._

_"You're so annoying!" She grumbled, wiping off the dirt from her dress._

_"Surely you don't mean that!" Peter grinned, still rubbing on his cheek. "I still love you after all!"_

_"But I don't. I hate you. I always hated you. Why can't you ever get that message through your sick, little mind?"_

_"Alice, why do you have to be so cruel to me!" He pouted. "Do you even like me?"_

_"Of course n-.." A bright glow gleamed in front of her, and appearing right below her is Peter in his adorable rabbit form._

_"What?" He looked at her with his big, innocent-like eyes, with his paws pressed together, "do you hate me?"_

_I can't hold the cuteness of Peter's rabbit form! No Alice remember! He's still Peter! But... She looked back at Peter, he still looks so innocent and adorable!_

_Alice smiled, "of course I don't!" She gushed._

_"Then does that mean you'll come with me to the Castle of Hearts?"_

_"Of course I w-... Huh?"_

_A scream came out from the bushes nearby. "Ekkkkkk! Help me! Help me, HELP ME!"_

_Pierce, the sleepy mouse, came stumbling out from the bushes, screaming on top of his lungs, "Alice! Thank goodness you're here! Help me! The demonic cat is chasing after me!"_

_He hid behind her, grabbing on her shoulders, trembling._

_Boris came out, clutching on to his fork, as his eyes hungrily searching for the mouse._

_"No! He's here! P-Please help m-me!" Pierce screamed._

_"Boris! Don't hurt him!" Alice scolded at him._

_"What! No fair! Damn! I was so close to catching him too!" Boris cursed, "see! He even got away!"_

_"Huh?" Alice turned, but only to see Pierce running away for his dear life. "Wow, so much for saving him..." Alice thought._

_"Sorry I stopped you, you seemed like you were having fun."_

_"Ahh! Don't worry! I was already getting bored of chasing him all day! Hey! Let's go to the amusement park and have some real fun." Boris grinned mischievously._

_"Sure, why not?" Alice began to walk towards him. A small tug was pulled on the edge of her skirt. She looked down, and finding herself with Peter holding on to her dress._

_"Alice. Aren't you coming with me to the Heart Castle?" Peter said quietly._

_"What?! No! Leave me alone Peter! Die already won't you!" She swung her leg, kicking him as hard as she could. He went flying in the air, and fell harshly to the ground, on top of his head. "Uhhhh what is this? Mud?!" Peter freaked. He tried to stand up, but failed every time, resulting him getting more mud on him._

_Boris laughed, he grabbed her arm, and escort her away to the amusement park. Peter pushed his specs up on his pink nose, he watch how they laugh together, walking farther and farther away. His red jacket is covered with dirt and mud, as well as his fur. But somehow he doesn't seem to care. He turned back to his human form. He began to walk back to the Castle of Hearts, heading back to his miserable job, and life._

_You hate me. But I still love you, even if you're happier with everyone else... __Besides me._

_..._

It had been days when he saw her. She passed by him many times, with one another, but she never said hello. She's obviously much more happier without him. Her lovely smile... A smile, that was never meant for him. All he'd ever gotten is a smack and probably a punch, but he'd never gotten a smile from her. Oh! All he ever wanted is her love!

He thought of ways to earn her affection. But none of them work. Nightmare gave him advice, but it would meant to act as if he'd never loved her! Well it's probably the best for him to ignore her and her life.

_Oh Alice! How I missed you terribly! Why can't you just love me_? Peter sighed, as he glanced through the window.

The sun was already setting. The sun gleamed brightly on the Castle of clock tower stands, far away in the distance, containing his dear Alice, and that damn Julius Monrey. _She should have come live here in the heart castle! __Yet it's probably the best to leave her alone..._

_..._

Alice dashed through the maze, carrying the package Julius ordered her to deliver to Vivaldi.

"I got to hurry!" She muttered over and over again, as she ran. _I can't stand staying for another night with that rabbit! Its rude to leave Vivaldi there, but she'd understand._

_But... Peter seem to be avoiding her lately. Strange for a stalker, but there's something wrong with Peter._ Alice shaked the thought away._ I hate him! This should be good news that I won't have to face with that annoying rabbit!_

In a matter of minutes, she arrived to the castle. Walking through the front doors, Alice walked through staring straight ahead, not stopping until she reached to the audience chamber, where Vivaldi would normally be.

Just give the package to her, and I'll be on my way! She opened the door, and walked in.

BAM!

She fell harshly to the ground, along with the person, who fell right on top of her.

She groaned. Rubbing her palm on her head, she tried to focus her vision. "I'm so sorry... Ummm..." She squinted at the blurry figure. A hand reached out, thankfully Alice grasped on to it. Her vision finally cleared up as she regain her balance. "Thank you! Mister..."

A sudden realization punched her on her stomach. She gasped. "Peter?! Why you..." She raised her fist to knock him out with one punch, but stopped. Peter already looked bored, he glanced at his oversized watch, and glared at her. "If you excuse me my dear lady, but I can't be wasting any more time on this nonsense, I have work to do." He said pushing up his specs up to his nose. Peter patted out his coat, and headed out the door, shutting it behind him, as Alice stared at the closed door dumbfounded.

"Ahhhh, it seems like Prime Minister White had lost his interests with you, Alice." Vivaldi replied amused at what she had just saw.

Alice looked at her, shock. P_eter must have really hates me now, that's fantastic! _Alice beamed at Vivaldi, "it seems like he did!" Vivaldi smiled, "how amusing..." She muttered under her breath.

After giving Vivaldi the package, Vivaldi begged her to stay in the castle overnight. Usually Alice would protest due to Peter stalking her, but now that he finally got the hint, Alice accepted the offer. They drank tea, and enjoyed the evening together, laughing and chatting.

But she can't stand to notice Peter standing near the Queen, constantly looking at the clock, as if he wants Alice to leave.

Finally the sky turned dark, stars gleamed in the night sky, and the moon popped out shining against the windows.

"Oh, what fun we had this evening!" Vivaldi giggled, clasping her hands together, "certainly, you must feel drowsy, correct?"

"Yeah, I should head over to the guest rooms." Alice yawned.

Vivaldi turned to Peter. "White, lead Alice to the spare room."

Peter got up immediately. Alice knew what's about to happen, bracing herself she closed her eyes, waiting for an embrace from Peter. But that never happened. Instead he walk past her, his eyes look straight ahead, as he quicken his pace to the rooms.

_Peter_? She walked right behind him. _Why is he acting so strangely around her all the sudden? Why am I even thinking about him?! That's it._ She needs to know why.

She finally reached up to him, she grabbed Peter's arm. He hesitated, and glared at her, annoyed.

"Alice..."

She stared at his red bright eyes, until a quick flash of anger appeared in his eyes, as he pulled his arm away from her.

"Stop! Peter! Stop!" Alice screamed, as she tightened her grip on Peter's sleeve. After the moments of pulling back and forth, Peter finally gave up.

"Geez. How annoying could you be?" He sighed.

"Peter. What's going on with you." She glared at him, as he tried to pull away.

"My dear Alice, it's quite obvious that I don't have the type of feeling for you anymore." He grinned, as Alice looked at him, with a disbelief look in her face. "I expect you to be happy, I will no longer interfere with your life."

She can't believe what's she hearing, she should be happy, but she can't bring herself to smile.

Peter glanced at Alice, she had a faraway look on her face, but she won't let go of him. "She's probably thinking about her future without me" he thought glumly. He cringe of the thought of never seeing her again, or touch her, but it's the only way for her happiness. _Maybe one more time...the last time... It would hurt to try.._. He looked at her, and at her clutching hands. With realization, he frantically began pulling away.

Alice snapped out her daze, only to see Peter's terrified face, staring at her hand, as he tried to escape from her grasp.

"Wha...!"

A bright glow shone against her eyes. Peter changed into his rabbit form and succeed to escape.

He frantically patted off his sleeves, and straighten himself, "errr.. My dear I prefer you not to touch me." He muttered, looking away.

"Okay... Peter..." She smiled nervously. Is he scared of me? Back then, he'd never seem to be bothered whenever Alice touch him. Now his germaphobia seem to get to him. He really had given up. Did he?

"Ahem, if you would please follow me, Alice," Peter turned, and hopped away, leading the way. She trailed behind him, confused.

"There you go! Off to bed you'll go!" Peter beamed. He changed back to his male form, and opened the door for Alice.

Alice yawned, "thanks Peter." She walked through the door, and stopped facing at him, waiting. He look at her curiously. "Something wrong?" He asked curiously. Alice didn't answer. She slowly smiled, disappointed. "No, nothing's wrong." She whispered. She took a step back, "goodnight Pe..." Peter had already closed the door. Alice leaned against the door. She was waiting for Peter to ask her his usual questions, his hopes for her to stay in his room, so she could reject him, but he didn't.

Something's wrong with Peter, very wrong. Alice got herself ready and slipped under her covers.

_I don't believe him_

"How is your relationship with Alice?" Nightmare grinned as he float around the air. Peter's ear twitched. "Fine." He growled. "Peter, don't lie to me. I can read your mind." Nightmare sighed. "Ahh... Alice... She's so confused."

He smiled slowly. "I can tell my plan is working."

"It is... But I hate treating my dear Alice that way." Peter glared at Nightmare, "what do you want anyway."

Nightmare laughed, floating around Peter, "I just come to tell you your progress between you and Alice!"

"Please stop going in a circle before you ..."

Nightmare vomited out blood aimlessly. "Aghhh!" Peter screamed, as he tried to avoid the blood. "STOPPP! Don't let the blood of yours, touch meeee!" Peter's face turned as white as his hair, as he began to run away from Nightmare and his disgusting blood.

*cough* *cough* *wheeze* Nightmare gasped, blood dripping out his lips, he finally managed to speak."I ju-just want to say... Aghhh! It's too late! It's time for you to leave!"

"Good. This dream was useless anyway."

...

She walked down the halls of the Castle of Hearts. It's bright and early outside, but... She just wanted to check Peter first before she heads off to the Clock Tower. U_hhh... I would never do this for my entire life, but.. Oh well here goes nothing. _Alice firmly place her hand on The doorknob, and gently twisted it open. She hold her breath._ Please let this plan work. It's quite obvious Peter is acting this way for attention. I just need him to spit it out._

Looking over the doorway, she saw white, long rabbit ears poking out from piles of papers.

"Wow. I could never had thought to see Peter doing his work." She thought, as she continued to peer around the office. _Just need to go over there and wake him up._..She tiptoed inside the room. Quiet, small steps, through the polished floorboards. Creakkkkkk. She froze right on her tracks.

"Wha...!" Peter suddenly looked up, pointing his gun towards the blurry figure. Still numb by sleep, his hands reached towards his glasses. "Damn those faceless maids, trespassing in my office!" He muttered angrily.

"Peter! Don't shoot!" Huh? Alice? He quickly put on his glasses. His vision cleared, showing Alice standing in the middle of his room. He stood up, tempting to hug her, until he remembered. _Don't ruined the plan!_ *ahem*

"Good morning Alice" he breathed out, gritting his teeth, trying so hard not to squeal with joy. Alice is in my room. She's actually is in my room!

"Good morning." Alice replied back, blushing.

"Sooo... What brought you to my room?" He snatched his pencil and begin scribbling on a random piece of paper.

"Errr... I just wanted to visit you, you know..." Alice said, hiding her face.

Peter pinched himself. _Definitely not a dream. The plan is working. I can't ruined this, just hold it in._ He breathed out. "Well, you can clearly see that I'm busy." Plopping himself down his chair, he grabbed his pencil, continuing to scribble on his paper.

"Peter!" Alice grabbed his wrist, he stared straight back at her, disturbed. Oh right his 'phobia'. He's probably lying.

"Why are you acting like this!" She screamed at him, her rising anger began boiling on the top of her head.

"Why can't I work?" He answered back nonchalantly as his gun changed back into a clock. "Aghhhh!" Alice growled with frustration. "First of all, you hardly ever work, second, normally you would annoy me during this time of day, and third of all, don't act like you're innocent."

She tightened her grip on his wrist. Peter inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the pain, "I-I don't know, w-what your talking about!" She twisted his wrist, tightening it with all her might. "AGHHHHHHHH! Stop! Stop! Please!" All the blood has gotten away from his face, he began himself away from her.

"Not until you spit it out." She growled.

She slammed his wrist against the desk. _Crack_! Peter jumped up, his eyes screaming with pure pain in his eyes. He hold on his hand, gritting his teeth, as if he was trying to hold in his scream.

Guilt began to build in as she looked at Peter, as he wandered around in circles, holding tightly on his broken wrist.

"Sorry, I think I went a little to hard on you..." She smiled apologetically.

Peter turned around at her quickly. "I suppose having a broken wrist isn't bad enough." "Here, let me help you." But once she raised her hand, Peter flinched and took a step back. "No thank you, but you did enough today." She rolled her eyes. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him to the infirmary.

After the long day dealing with Peter's complaints and groaning, Alice managed to wrapped his wrist in a bandage.

Peter stared down, looking at his bandaged hand, his face reddening with embarrassment. "Alice. Dear. Please understand. I. Heal. Quickly." He spitted out. Alice crossed her arms, smiling mischievously.

_Time for the plan_

_..._

Even worse it's on his right hand, the hand he holds his gun. Sighing, he hid his hand away so he wouldn't have to look at it. He slowly looked back at her. His heart stop for a moment right as he saw her.

"Alice...?!"

Alice stand there, crying. Her tears poured down her cheek, she wiped her cheek.

Alice... He tried to look away, trying not to notice, but the image of her crying.

"Alice.. I'm sorr..!"

Alice quickly shoved herself on him, bringing him into a tight embrace on her. She buried her face on his coat. Embarrassed, He tried to push her away, but she would not let go.

"Peter... Just don't!" She blurted out.

"Umm... Alice.. Could you explain me why.. you're... hugging me?!"

In the inside he's bursting with joy. She's finally hugging me! I'm so happy! Does she loves me yet?

Alice looked up at him. He looked back at her, prepared for all the possibilities that could happen right in that moment.

_Do you love me?_

She got closer to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned closer.

Smack!

_Nope. She still hates me._

"Just don't change! Please!" Alice stuttered, she shoved her face back in his coat, "I missed the old you.. I love you..."

What?

_I'm so confuse. If you love me, then why would smack me. Is that your way of always hit me with hatred. Before I begun to ignore you, you always hated my old ways. I always show my love for you. I always want you you happy?_

_"What?! No! Leave me alone Peter! Die already won't you!"_

_You said hated me. Now you said you love me but... You never smiled when I came by. So why are you telling me that now?_

He hugged her back, thoughts came swarming around his mind, whether or not he should be happy, but a new type of feeling fell on top of all his happiness.

"Alice," he finally said, "you slapped me, punch me, you even broke my wrist! Still you confessed your love for me after all the damages you had done to me and my ticking heart. You left me for the other men, and you rejected me. My heart is broken into twos. Still you came back to me. Why do you love me? Why?"

He stared at her. His face. _Hurt. He's in pain, because of me. __But I don't love you Peter... __Oh I did not expect this to be this way..._

"I... I... Ummmmm..." Alice stuttered. _My plan going to backfire!_

"I-I realized how sad and depressed you were... And I felt sorry." She said dully.

But..." He paused, "I don't want your sympathy." He replied coldly.

She could no longer see his face. His glasses shined against the light. He is no longer smiling, instead he looked down at her with a new type of emotion. A true type of emotion that she would have never thought to see in his face.

Hatred. Pure hatred.

"I despised the people who fake their love to others who they've felt bad for." he continued.

"Peter.."

"You wasted my time." He shoved her away from him and stomped away, slamming the door behind him. _I messed up. _

_..._

_Alice I'm wrong._

_I was wrong all along_

_I should have never fallen in love_

_But don't worry..._

_I now understand..._

_All your love to me is a lie..._

_That's why I hate you..._

_Even more than the rest._

**Thanks for reading! It's a continued series, but I just really want to know how I'm doing. So I stopped right here! \\(^o^)/!**

**I love Peter and Alice as a couple tho! They're so cute together! But throughout the story, I began to hate Alice somehow, cuz she kept hitting him, and too blind to realize that he wants her happy. So the story sorta have a twist between Peter and Alice.**

**Plus I want to say sorry for any grammar mistake I made throughout the story, and the characters attitudes. I felt like Peter's attitude is different from the story, as well as Alice. Sorry!**

**In other words thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry about the lack of updating. I am currently reading the Joker series vol. 5! (I also finished it too). So that's one of the reason that I hadn't upload anything, for the past... I don't know.. About 20-30 days? I kinda got sad too while reading it so I couldn't bear to write anything! Plus thank you for the people who read the first one! I never expected that anyone would read it! I was bursting with joy! Thank you! Anyway back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HNKNA!**

Days later...

"Alice! The ball it's almost here!"

Boris ran up to her. Walking by her side in the amusement park. Alice smiled, "why would that even matter to you?"

"Huh? Oh! I was just wondering, if..." Boris bit his lip, "can you come to the ball with me?" He smiled nervously, his tail swayed back and forth.

Alice sighed. She should go but... The memory of Peter popped up in the mind. She shook it away. If she went to the ball, she'll have to face Peter. _Whatever I'll just have to avoid bumping into him._

"Well?" Boris said impatiently.

"I guess-...?" Alice stammered.

"Then it's a date!" Boris yelled happily, bringing her into a hug.

Alice blushed. "Wha-? I never said it was a date!"

"Well I say it is, and nothing is going to change that!" He smiled gullibly.

"AGGGGHHHH! Why did you pull my tail for?" Boris screamed with pain, holding his tail tightly against his chest.

"I can't help it!" Alice giggled, "it's waiting to be pulled! Plus I didn't agreed to dance with you yet!"

He ignore her, and looked at her dress up and down, placing his hand on his chin, thinking out loud, "Well then... We're gonna have to change the dress of yours, if you're going with me to the ball..."

In the Castle of Hearts...

"Hurry fools! It's almost time for the ball!" Vivaldi screeched, as the faceless maids slowly set up the tables.

"My Queen... Ummm... Shouldn't you let them have a break at least? They've been working for more than three days!" The king said nervously as he watched one of maids fell to the ground with exhaustion.

"Off with her head!" Vivaldi screamed pointing at the exhausted maid. "Shut up you old fool! We've been waiting for them for too long! Where is that blasted rabbit?" She questioned.

"I think he's in his office..." The King shuddered as Vivaldi gave him a cold look.

"Why didn't you summoned him?" She said in low, dark voice. The King took a step back.

"He was going to shoot me.." He said quietly in a very small voice.

Vivaldi looked at the King coldly, and smiled, "go fetch him or we will be the one who'll kill you."

"Y-Yes my Queen." He ran off as fast as he could for his precious life.

Vivaldi sighed. _That pathetic rabbit, he's back to his old self. He is no longer in love with Alice, instead he hates her, with even more hatred than the rest of the role holders. It would be pretty entertaining to see him fight with Alice._ She smiled. _Yes it would._

Peter growled, staring at himself in the mirror. _How dare that woman! Forcing me to wear this, when I have no intention to dance in the ball!_ His hands curled up into a ball. _Even when it means to see Her there too. _He grabbed his gun and pointed at the mirror, as he pulled the trigger. The glass shattered all over on the ground.

"White! Come out here this instant!" Vivaldi screeched just as she heard the gunshot.

Turning the gun back into a clock, he opened the door knob, revealing himself in the suit, that unfortunately Vivaldi forced him to wear.

Vivaldi's face brightens, "it's perfect, isn't it." She looked over her shoulder. The two faceless maid nodded, nervously,"it is!" One of them said, bringing herself into a forced smile, "so perfect" said the other, nodding her head.

"See! We told you!" Vivaldi grinned at Peter. "Alice will love it!"

"I told you that I no longer love her! I hate her! And this suit as well!" Peter turned back to the changing rooms.

"If you take the suit off, it will be off with your head as well!" Vivaldi warned.

He turned around facing at her, his ear twitched, "why would you force me into this?!" _Vivaldi never seemed to care what he choose to wear in the ball._

"Ha! We have our own fun! See you at the ball, White!" Vivaldi turned, with the two faceless maids scurrying behind her, carrying bundles of clothing.

_That old fool._

He clenched onto his clock. His face burning with anger. _What is she planning!_

The scent of roses filled the air, the wind blew gently along the trees. Alice sighed with admiration, _ahhhh, it's so beautiful! _Holding her hand, Boris looked as if he want to escape.

"Why can't we go somewhere fun!" He whined, crossing his arms against his chest.

"It's is fun! It's calm, and beautiful, and besides you can't miss this event!" She smiled dreamily into Boris' eyes. He smiled, but he quickly turned it into a frown. He peered over her shoulder. He cursed silently.

"Aghhh! I was hoping this walk would be longer!" He said once he saw the castle.

"Stop complaining, and let's go!" She pulled him by his tail, stomping on the ground, as Boris tried to run on the other way.

...

"Alice! You're here! And you brought the cat with you as well!" Vivaldi greeted them into the castle. She stopped smiling just as she saw Boris holding her hand. "He came as a date." She muttered darkly, "he will ruined our fun." She snatched Alice's right hand. "Cheshire Cat, we shall have her hand tonight!"

"Oh hell no! I didn't even dance her yet!" Boris grabbed Alice left hand, pulling her closer to him. Vivaldi glared at him darkly, "it's our dance, is it not? Don't you dare force us to cut off your head!" She hissed.

Boris let go of Alice defeated. "Damn! Alice, next time lets go on a funner date than this one!" He waved his hand goodbye to Alice, and disappeared.

"Come we must go!" Vivaldi pulled her into the crowd. "Sorry!" Alice called out apologetically, as she stomped on a stranger's foot. Vivaldi, where are you bringing me?! Alice thought annoyed, until finally they came upon an unoccupied table with two steaming cups of tea.

"Sit! Sit! We must discuss!" Vivaldi sipped on her tea, looking at Alice, her eyes full with amusement. Oh we're just having tea! Alice thought as she gladly sat down. Her heart dropped just as she took a sip of her tea. Peter stood there, his arms crossed, his face is blushing brightly red.

_What is he even wearing?_

Vivaldi noticed her staring at Peter, her lips curl into a smile. "Alice," she placed her cup down,"tonight you must dance with Minister White."

"What!" Peter was the first to protest. His face whitened, paler than ever, as he looked straight at Vivaldi with terror. "I refuse to dance with her!"

Alice stood up, pound her fist against the table,"yeah me neither!"

Vivaldi's smile widen, "Peter, you will be executed, and Alice, tons of maids and soldiers will be executed as well. But that could change, only if you both agreed to dance together." Vivaldi sipped on her tea, "do we have a deal?" Peter gave Alice a death stare,"fine," he muttered, "follow me Alice." He went past Alice, heading towards the ball room.

*ahem* "I believe you'll have to hold her arm." Vivaldi calmly stated.

Peter's face turned red. He grabbed Alice's arm, and looked away shuddering._ I can't believe that old hag set me up!_

Alice looked shock, staring at Vivaldi, her body trembled, "Vivaldi, why would do this to me!" She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

Vivaldi looked at her innocently, "we are bored by these usual ball routines! Go on already!" She pushed them away from her table, " and don't you dare separate either!" She hissed.

Peter looked across the ballroom. People are dancing, with big smiles with their faces, enjoying the night. But he is (and Alice) not smiling. Course why would he be when he's being forced to spend the most dreadful night with the-one-who-shall-not-be-named (a.k.a. Alice). He sighed, as he let go of Alice's hand. But right just as he let go, he saw Vivaldi burning with rage, as she slammed her tea cup onto the ground. He quickly grasped on her hand again.

"I suppose I'll have to dance with the woman I now hate." He murmured under his breath.

Alice's face is flushed with anger. "I heard that! Don't treat me as a criminal!"

He glared down right at her, his hands slowly went towards to his clock._ Stop. Don't kill her. _Too late. He snatched his clock, which suddenly transformed into a gun, and aimed it right at her. Alice turned pale. The music stopped all the sudden. Everyone stopped dancing, once they heard the silence, and turned their heads around to see the what was happening.

Just shoot her! What are you waiting for?! Voices swarmed in his head as his hand trembled, pointing the gun at Alice._ She hates you. She never loved you. She always hated you._

_What can't I shoot her?_

He lowered his gun in defeat. Turning it back into the clock, he awkwardly stepped away from Alice.

_I can't.. I can't kill her... Part of me, still loves her._ He turned around to leave, but once again just by seeing Vivaldi's burning rage, he quickly turned around to Alice. The music finally continued, and the guest, as well continued to dance, as if nothing had happened.

Placing his hand on her waist, he hold her hand. Alice, angrily placed her hand on his shoulder, and began dancing along the music.

_Please make this end_! They both screamed in their minds.

She's not a great dancer, unlike Peter, who doesn't seem to have a problem with dancing. She stumbled in a few steps. Her foot kept being misplaced in every step she took.

STOMP!

Her high heel shoe landed on Peter's polished, black shoes. "Mfgggggg!" Peter hold in the scream. A single tear fell down his cheek. "You did that on purpose!" He silently screamed through his teeth.

"No I didn't! But that serves you right!" Alice huffed.

"That's not fair."

"Huh, what do you mean by unfair...!"

Peter suddenly twirled her around, faster and faster. Unwilling to stop."Stop it Peter!" Alice screeched, I_'m so dizzy. I'm gonna puke..._

"As you say so!" Peter grinned.

He let go of her in a mid-twirl, and gave her a small push. "Ack!" Alice fell on the ground. The world seemed spin around her. The crowd around them gasped.

Peter stand there, triumphantly, grinning as an idiot. _Oh you asked for it!_ Alice thought evilly.

She quickly grabbed his leg and pulled it forward with all her might. "Aghhh! Noooo!" Peter slipped, and fell to the ground back first. He laid there stunned.

_All the germs and dust on the floor... Crawling... I need to get up! Now!_

Alice saw his terrified, stunned face. Before he could get up, she jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"NOOO! The germs! Get off me! Please!" Peter begged to Alice, as he continued to squirm under her.

"I don't know... I don't really want to..." Alice said with a wicked grin, "you deserved to be punished!"

"NOOOO! Please!" Peter screamed uncontrollably, as Alice stayed there grinning evilly.

"Should we help the Prime Minister?" whispered one of the guest. "Nah, he totally deserves to be punished." a maid whisper back, "he always kills us for his amusement!"

"Besides it's our break!" Another replied.

"Hmm?" Elliot looked up from his carrot cake. "Is Peter White screaming?"

"Yeah! Dumb, Blonde Rabbit!" Dee and Dum replied together excitedly, "Big Sis is tackling him down!"

"I'm not a rabbit! How many times I have to tell you! I just have really long ears!" He growled at them.

"Brother, I'm bored! Let's ditched the blonde rabbit! Dum said to Dee. "I agree brother! Let's ditch him and go for big sis instead! Dee replied, nodding his head.

"You're not going anywhere!" Elliot grabbed both of them by their collar.

"Wah! You're no fun! Dee cried out.

"Elliot, let them go." Blood replied bored, sipping his tea. "What! Blood! They're going to escape!" Elliot protested.

"Let them go."

"Yeah, you dumb rabbit, let us go!" Dum shouted, kicking in the empty air.

"I want to see big sis!" Dee pouted, crossing his arms.

Elliot groaned, "fine! Whatever you say Blood." He finally let them go.

"Yeah we're free brother! Let's see big sis now!" Dum and Dee began to walk away.

"No you won't." Blood replied, as he sets down his cup. The bloody twins stopped right on their tracks.

"But why!"

He grinned, "it was just getting interesting." Dee and Dum sadly sat down on their seats.

"Uhhhh! The food isn't even good either! It's all made out of carrot!" Dee groaned. "It's all for the stupid rabbit!" Dum replied back.

"Why you little bastards...?!"

**I decided to stop here. :) bye! I'm uploading another one just after this one! Please forgive any of the errors made in the story, if there's a big one,please tell me! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another part to the story! I'm sorta rushing right now since it's 5 am in the morning and I did not got any sleep! Forgive me!**

Peter gasped once Alice finally got off his chest. It seems like hours (it was only 5 minutes) being pinned down on the germ infected floor. He shuddered at the thought of germs crawling on him. _How dare she!_ He glanced over to Alice. _She's so happy_... He thought, as his insides fills with joy. But it all suddenly evaporated. _She's happy to torment me, embarrassing me in front of a crowd_! He looked around, the guest were staring at both of them, some were with fright, and others are laughing. How dare they laugh at me! He looked ridiculous though, he's wearing a hideous suit. His white hair and ears, are no longer snowy white, but it's covered with layers of dust. His glasses are dirty, and it's so hard to see. He grabbed his glasses off. He tried to clean them with his gloves at least, but it only seemed to make them even more dirtier. His face got even redder, as he placed them on.

Alice's laughter ringed up in the air, as she looked at him and his embarrassment. He brought himself to give her a small smile. _I can't stop myself from loving her. He lowered his head. These feelings! Make it stop!_

Alice grabbed his hand, as she places her hand on his cheek. Stop! His heart ticked faster.

"Peter are you still mad at me?" Alice runs her hand through his snowy, white hair. She glanced up at him, her eyes filled with innocence, and kindness.

_Stop, please stop! These feelings... I hate it!_

She placed her head against his chest, and hugged him. _No. No. NO!_

"STOP!" Peter pulled himself away from her._ I can't stop these emotions! Make it stop! She always hurts me and breaks my heart just by seeing her with the other role holders! She even lied her love to me. Are still you lying?_

"Alice, please stop. Stop giving me all these feeling I've never experience. Stop. Please." He took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Peter. Here I'll make it up to you.." She reach to grab his arm. He pulled it away quickly, before she could even grab his arm.

_She's hates me right? She teared up my heart up into pieces. But she's confessing her love to me. Is she? I should probably forgive her, I can't stay mad with her any longer._

Peter slowly grinned back at her. All the worries and anger flew away, and happiness returned back to his state. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry, my dear Alice, I can't be mad at you any longer! I love you! I love you Alice!" He buried his face on her shoulder. "Do you feel the same way for me as well?"

Alice look down at him. "I do, Peter. I love y-"

Alice felt a sharp tug on her shoulder, pulling her back towards to the opposite direction. She released her grip from him. She sprung back only to face at Boris, pointing his gun at Peter. "Alice! What ever happened to our date!" He examined, his eyes shooting daggers at Peter.

"Date?" Peter questioned, as he glanced over at Alice with a confused look on his face. Alice's face burned with anger, "it's not a date!" But she glanced down at her feets, her bangs covering her eyes, cutting off any eye contact between Peter and Boris.

He grabbed his clock, turning it into a pistol, pointing it at Boris. "Date." He repeated, again he clutch onto his pistol.

"Surprised? Awww! You still can't over her! Boris teased. He pulled Alice toward him, "well she's is mine, she'll never fall for you! Right Alice?"

A gunshot fired.

The bullet gazed through Boris's shoulder. He yelped in pain. Releasing his gun, he placed his hand on the wound. "Peter! Stop!" Alice screamed.

He ignored her. He pointed his gun at Boris, as his finger slowly pulled down the trigger.

_No!_ She glanced around at her surroundings. Boris's gun laid next to her._ Should I? This is the only way. I'll have to aim at Peter's hand, that's all. Just his hand. _She grabbed the gun. Trembling as she aimed at Peter. _Just his hand. Just the hand._ She shut her eyes tightly as she pulled down the trigger. The powerful impact from the gun jolted her backwards.

The bullet flew through the air. Peter turned as he heard the sound of the gunshot. The time seemed to have gone terribly slow, as the bullet reached towards him. His eyes widen, he released his gun, just as the bullet hit him. He fell to the ground. His vision blurred, his heart counted down his last minutes. He placed his hand on the wound, surprised as he saw blood printed onto his white gloves. _Is this my blood?_ He turned his head over. The guests stopped dancing, their eyes widen with terror, yet no one stepped forward to help. Laying on the ground, a few inches away is his dear Alice. A gun laid near her. She looked dazed and confused, looking around, until her eyes finally rested on him.

He reached his hand towards her. Black spot suddenly appeared around his vision. _You did this, Alice. You never loved me._

_"What?! No! Leave me alone Peter! Die already won't you!"_

Those hateful words, repeated over and over again through his mind.

Well. Look in the bright side, Alice, I'm fulfilling your wish for the last time.

I'm dying just for you.

"Peter!" Alice got up to her feet, and stumbled towards him. "Don't die! Please!" Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Someone help, god damn it!" She placed her hand on his chest, where the bullet hit, near his heart. Far from the place she intended to hit. His blood is already pooled around him, he gazed at her. He gave her a weak smile. Breathing heavily, he hold her hand. "You shot me." He whispered weakly. "Just when I was about to shoot that cat. You must really hate me." His voice trembled, his hand shaking violently, as Alice hold his hands.

I don't hate you!" She screamed. Someone grabbed onto Alice's shoulder, pulling her away from him. People already began swarming around Peter.

He took one last glance at her, Alice looked at him, trying to escape from the hands of others. "Then why would you aim the gun at me?" He whispered, until finally he blackout, his body went limbed, as the darkness swapped him whole.

**To be continued! I'm probably gonna upload part 4 next week! I'm just tired! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
